A Great Date
by ffdotnetdreams
Summary: Ishizu has a date with Kaiba, but finds herself unsure if she can meet his standards. To her surprise... SxI


The clock chimed at 5:30 pm. Ishizu's hectic eyes darted from the time to the pile of clothes that she had stacked on her bed. Digging a hand into the pile, she decided to just pull some clothes out and try her best to make it work.

"No." She started to argue with herself. "He'll think I'm a slob."

This was the first date she was asked on in probably forever. However, it wasn't to be taken likely. This date was with Seto Kaiba, no less. Ishizu knew the tall billionaire to be harsh, indifferent, and downright mean. She just had to impress him.

After throwing a dusty olive colored gown on, she picked out her classiest heeled sandals, and threw some make up all over her face. A quick glance in the mirror reassured her that she didn't look terrible.

Walking towards the front of her house, her brothers, Malik and Odeon, stood near the front door with blank expressions.

"Where are you going?" Malik asked.

"I told you already I have a date!" Ishizu thrust her arms in the air, exasperated. "What if he hates me?"

"No sweat, sis." A very slight edge of concern could be traced in Malik's voice with some effort. "You're going with that rich guy right? At least he's paying."

Alarming car horn sounds outside caused Ishizu to shiver with nervousness. She waved goodbye to Malik and Odeon on her way out. Kaiba's limo stretched across the entire neighborhood. Ishizu gulped, and one of the doors mysteriously popped open. She went in.

Kaiba sat at the very back of the limo, almost forty feet away from where Ishizu sat.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Mr. Kaiba." Said Ishizu. Kaiba looked her way, tilting his head upwards just so he could look down at her. He elegantly crossed one leg over the other while folding his arms together.

"I don't want your thanks." Kaiba coldly brushed away any normal conversation, closing himself off with his earbuds and ipod. Ishizu felt her heart thumping. She had already failed, she thought. A long ten minutes passed, and they arrived at pretty much the nicest restaurant that exists anywhere. It was Kaiba style.

They entered and were seated, while completely silent. To Ishizu's surprise the square table was relatively small and there were only two chairs, which sat right next to each other. Kaiba ungracefully dropped into his own chair, instantly picking up his menu.

"So how are those brat brothers of yours?" Kaiba barked, not looking at her. Ishizu smiled, grateful to actually talk about something.

"Oh, you know, they just wine all the time while I do all the house chores." Ishizu laughed, laying her chin on her palm.

"I know, right?" Kaiba snorted in laughter, peeking over the top of his menu. Ishizu chuckled, nodding in agreement. Kaiba continued, "My brother doesn't do anything. All it ever is with him is video games, all the time!"

"That's so harsh. You invent video games for parakeet's sake." Ishizu laughed. A waitress came and ordered their drinks. Ishizu ordered some nice Italian wine, and Kaiba took his time ordering, as if he couldn't decide.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Kaiba hesitated. The waitress confirmed that they did. "I'll get some of that and a side of cappuccino."

"Right away, sir." The waitress vanished, and the two were left alone. Ishizu squirmed a bit. Kaiba put down his menu and smiled blankly. Ishizu watched as the handsome man blew his nose into his napkin.

"Look, Ishizu," He suddenly leaned across the table, his expression displayed intensity. Ishizu just then remembered that dates are generally intended to be romantic social events. Kaiba's hand found hers, and Ishizu looked away nervously. "I know people seem to misinterpret me to be a big, fat jerk who hates everyone, but I thought I should clear it up that I'm not like that. The guy you see in those dumb card game contests isn't me. It's just publicity to make money."

"What do you mean?" Ishizu prodded, hoping that he would open up more.

"I guess I just don't want you to think I'm the bad guy, 'cause I'm the good guy." Kaiba crinkled up his nose and the corners of his mouth to emphasize the importance of this these statements. Then he smiled again, before leaning back in his chair. Ishizu found a sense of relief gradually growing in her head. Kaiba might have more faults than she thought. This made her feel better about herself.

Kaiba ended up ordering practically a banquet, and Ishizu ordered the grilled salmon. As they feasted on their meals, Ishizu noticed every detail of how Kaiba ate. He took a huge spoon and shoveled his rice into his mouth, and while he was still chewing he grabbed a bite of her salmon. Ishizu's happiness abounded when she realized she was no longer self-conscious around this man. As Kaiba finished off the last of his fifteen plates, he sat back allowing a large roaring belch to erupt from his lips. He grinned showing his teeth, which revealed a piece of spinach stuck in his teeth.

"Umm." Ishizu pointed at him, "You got a little something in your teeth."

"Oh I know," said Kaiba, pulling out a mirror. "I was just saving that for my second dinner later tonight."

"A second dinner? Goodness, you love to eat!" Ishizu giggled, and Kaiba's bellowing laughter filled the entire restaurant. While recovering from their fit of laughter, they heard some big band music strike up. Kaiba jerked his head to the direction of the music, than back to Ishizu. His eyes were wide and he looked as though he expected Ishizu to respond.

"Let's get out there and dance!" Kaiba yelled. Without waiting for Ishizu's reply, Kaiba pulled her out from the table and started twirling her. He spun her away, and he kicked his long legs to the beat. Ishizu gave in and joined him his Rockette's impression.

The night passed. The ate some more, danced some more, and certainly laughed a whole lot more. Finally Kaiba decided to take her home. In the limo they sat forty feet way again. Ishizu didn't mind. Kaiba was such a great guy that she knew she didn't have to worry about what he thought of her.

"This was probably the best date I have ever gone on!" Ishizu laughed. She smiled vibrantly, anticipating his response.

"Really? That's great!" Kaiba smiled back and returned to his silent self. When they got to her home, Ishizu jumped out of the limo and waved goodbye. Kaiba nodded politely and left. Ishizu recollected what a great date she had gone on.


End file.
